


A New Hop(m)e For Christmas

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: The survivors of Asgard finally made it to Earth. While Thor is trying his hardest to be the king his people deserve, Loki and Valkyrie bundle their forces to help them all settle in a new life. Around Christmas, the trio gets a surprise from the other Avengers.





	A New Hop(m)e For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallie/gifts).



> Set post “Thor: Ragnarok”, ignoring everything that went on with our favorite Asgardians in “Infinity War”. Valkyrie’s POV. Written for **[DC_Marvel Holiday Bingo Exchange](https://dcmarvelbingobang.tumblr.com/)** , the bingo square "A Wish Come True" and the prompt _“1. A wish come true 2. MCU 3. Thor, Loki, Valkyrie; Relationship: friendship“_. My dear **[Hallie](https://forestandgalaxy.tumblr.com/)** , I hope you like it (and you don’t mind that I not only did create art, but also wrote a little story accompanying it (since I couldn’t pull off my initial idea))

*********************

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/cf/YnwhnwGP_o.jpg)

*********************

_Avengers Tower_  
 _New York City_

Midgard, or as Loki already told her and the other Asgardians on their travel through space, “Earth”, was a strange place. Sure enough, she had been to way stranger places, but still, the almost constant buzz of energy she felt whenever she was out in the streets of New York not only gave her the creeps, it also gave Earth a touch of uniqueness. She only hoped that she, and all the other survivors, would get over it and settle in nicely.

Another thing that had Val’s mind spinning was the vast difference in the inhabitants of Earth. Once again, she had seen this (and other behaviors) on other planets, but seeing and experiencing them all more or less mashed up in one city was a lot to take in. After landing their ships outside the city, the guy Thor and Loki called Tony Stark brought them all to a high tower in the city (she pretty soon learned that almost everyone referred to it as “Avengers Tower”). They all got checked over by doctors, then got food, before getting rooms assigned for the time being. Over the next few weeks, more and more former Asgardians were settled in and around New York, fitted into society with new looks, new identities and new places to live. And while most of the New Yorkers didn’t really pay attention to them at all, some others kept stealing glances at them, wondering about their strangeness, and some even voiced an apparent hate for the refugees (though these people were quickly shushed by all the Avengers, along with Pepper and the legal team at SI)

December rolled around and by now, only Thor, Loki and herself were left in the Tower. Surprisingly enough, none of the Avengers apparently held any grudges against the younger Asgardian prince (if the stories Thor and Heimdall told her during their escape were anything to go by, the God of Mischief did quite a number on the city and the Avengers’ resident archer). Still, Stark and the others kept a bit of wariness around Loki, while simultaneously hoping that Thor had a good grip on his brother.

One of the first things all the refugees were, more or less, required to do in order to settle in their new home world was to do some “fine-tuning” on their appearances (as Tony called it). For most of them, this step usually consisted in a rather dramatic change of clothing styles, and Valkyrie still could remember the strange feeling she had when Natasha and Darcy took her shopping and she tried on her first pair of “jeans”. Oh boy! And Thor told her that he never expected to see his brother with a short haircut, though they both agreed on that it looked good on Loki.

Most of the refugees, her included, also had to alter their names slightly. Given the reactions they got upon arriving here, from indifference to open hate (just because they were refugees), Val could understand the urgency in Miss Potts’ voice when she explained it to them. Loki added that they all already had enough on their plates and didn’t need to add a constant fear of repercussions from some “narrow-minded New Yorkers who didn’t know better”. And so, Valkyrie became “Valerie Wilson” (cause Brunnhilde was a no-go too), which pretty soon got shortened to “Val”. Loki and Thor, on the other hand, didn’t change their names, but Loki surprised Thor nonetheless when he added “Odinson” as a surname, and not as the older one expected, “Laufeyson”. Val wouldn’t spill the beans, but right that moment, Thor’s eyes were definitely clouded with tears. Thankfully, after all the trials and tribulations of the past months and weeks, it were tears of joy.

According to almost everyone in the Tower, Earth (or at least large parts of it) was getting ready for celebrating Christmas. Surprising everyone, Steve, Bruce and Clint took it upon them to explain the true meaning of the holiday to every Asgardian asking about it. As it turned out, it was about the birth of a child and with it a new hope, and while Val could relate to all of it, she had the growing suspicion that most of Earth’s inhabitants didn’t care about it at all, replacing it with a steady flow of brightly wrapped presents and copious amounts of spiced alcoholic beverages, if the large number of street vendors selling them between Avengers Tower and the South tip of Manhattan Peninsula alone were anything to count for.

A couple of days before Christmas, Tony and Pepper summoned them all to the lobby, stating that they would take a little pre-Christmas trip. When Val exited the elevator car, most of the Avengers were already waiting for them, sending small but sincere smiles in her direction. At first, it felt strange, being on the receiving end of a smile that wasn’t because someone wanted something from you but because they were happy to see you, but now, she was, more or less, used to them (especially to those coming from Natasha and Steve, but that was Val’s sweet little secret)

“You called, Milord?” Loki asked the second he stepped out of the elevator, causing most of them to chuckle and both Thor and herself to roll their eyes. Tony’s “answer” only consisted on a quick glare before he strolled out on the sidewalk in front of the building, urging them all to follow him. Right outside, a couple of SUVs were waiting for them, and so, they all piled into the cars, some of them more curious about their destination than others.

A short drive (or at least it was to Val) later, their convoy came to a halt, and their driver told them to get out. Which they did – and were stopped dead in their tracks. Unnoticed to them, they had stopped right in front of a beautiful, rather old mansion. From what Val could see, it was only three or four stories high, but for some reason, just looking at it from the outside rekindled a feeling inside of her she thought she had lost a long time ago – she instantly felt home.

“So,” Pepper said suddenly, “would the three of you be interested in a tour inside or are you planning on growing roots there?” As it turned out, not only Val had her “moment” upon seeing the mansion, the Odinson brothers weren’t better off, apparently. Mumbling an apology, they followed the others into the mansion, their eyes going wider with every second they spent in there. Most of the rooms were already furnished, but as both Tony and Pepper kept assuring them, they could exchange it all in a heartbeat and make it more to their heart’s desire. Val couldn’t really believe it, and if the twin expressions of both Thor and Loki were anything to count for, the last members of Asgardian royalty couldn’t either.

“We know,” Steve suddenly began, “this here,” he made a round motion with his arms, “probably can’t hold a candle to any kind of housing you’re used from Asgard, but we all hope that it’s still fit to a king and his closest friends.”

Thor and Loki exchanged a look, and once again, Val could only marvel at the changes she saw in both of them since she first met them. Apparently, losing first their father and then their home world had brought a new kind of understanding to the once estranged brothers. Thor gave a short nod, and Loki spoke up.

“Captain, Tony, Miss Potts, it is more than fitting.” While he only addressed three of them, Loki made sure to catch the eyes of all Avengers. “This is a most wonderful gift, and we will be forever in your debt, not only for this,” like Steve, he made a motion with his hands to indicate the house, “but for everything you did in the past few weeks since we first arrived here. Thank you.”

And before anyone could react otherwise, Loki launched himself on Tony, who only could yelp, but accepted the hug nonetheless. The rest of the Avengers were hugged in an equally manner by all three Asgardians, and if any of them shed a tear or two they most likely blamed it on an errant mote.

*********************

**The End and Happy Holidays!**

*********************


End file.
